One Last Visit
by Palin Weasley
Summary: Ahlana goes to visit Sturm once again before she gets married... This is my first Dragonlance fic so be kind ^_^ *Spanish version added*
1. English version

Disclaimer: Dragonlance doesn't belong to me. I only want to own Laurana but I think it's a bit difficult (Damned Tanis lol)  
  
A/N: Well, this is something that came to my mind while I was in class, so I don't know if it isn't very bad. I'm looking forward to your opinions R/R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
One last visit  
  
  
  
I know I shouldn't be here, I should be preparing myself for the important events that will happen tomorrow, but I can't face it without visiting you once again.  
  
The griffon leaves me in the entrance, only lighted up by the slight brightness of Solinari and of some torches. I realised that I'm shaking, although I don't know if it's because of the cold weather or of the place. The Tower is almost abandoned, only a couple soldiers are in the entrance door. They seem very surprised by my arriving. They surrounded me, knowing that I mustn't be there but I'm not afraid, not now. I take off my hood, letting them look at my face. They get out of my way as they realised who I am. None of them come closer; nobody comes closer to me ever. Anybody but you. You were the only one able to penetrate in the heavy mask I wore every morning, in the chilly cloak in which I wrap myself. You were the only one who could make me change my way of thinking, who make me realise that we can't continue as now, just pretending that the rest of the world doesn't even exist and that their problems are not of our business.  
  
You believed in the peace, although you were a soldier, you believed that our races could join together and fight in this way the crescent darkness. And is because of all this things that I will do tomorrow what my duty says.  
  
One soldier gets on my way as I arrived at the mausoleum where you are, surprised by the fact of seeing a woman roaming around the place. I only wait, while his partner whispers something to his ear as the light of the torches come to my face. I smile weakly when the soldier begins to tell me he was sorry, as almost any Solamnia knight. You weren't like this, not only because you didn't belong to the order as in your heart and soul you did. Perhaps it was due to the circumstances of your birth or the friends you had, but it was true that you weren't like those sumptuous knights that are defending the Tower. When I look at them I think of you, and I see a reflection of what you may see when we first met. I was as sumptuous as those warriors, but although all I said to you, you didn't leave me, you haven't left me yet. But now is time to leave the past behind and start a new life.  
  
I finally arrive at my destination. You're lying there and anyone could think that you are only sleeping, but I know it's not true. Nobody knows why your body didn't deteriorated but who cares, the fact is that you are exactly as I remember. A small tear fall from my eye, despite I had promised I wouldn't cry, not today. I thought I have shed every tear I can have, but I see I was wrong.  
  
I start talking to you, in whispers at the beginning, because it isn't very normal for a princess to talk aloud alone, is it? Today I have gone to tell you that tomorrow I'm getting married but not for love of course, since you know that my heart belongs to you and always will. I do this for our people's sake and for you, to continue with your idea of a better world.  
  
I'm leaving now, I spend too much time here and I don't want to be discovered. It will be easy to convince the knights not to tell anything about my visit. A small smile comes to my face as I kiss you in your cold lips. This is my last present my dear. I hope Paladine watch over your rest, my love.  
  
Ahlana Starbreeze.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes ^_^ R/R please 


	2. spanish version

LA ÚLTIMA VISITA

Sé que no debería estar aquí, que debería estar preparándome para lo que acontecerá mañana, pero, no podía afrontarlo sin antes visitarte una última vez.

El grifo me deja junto a la entrada, iluminada solo por el leve resplandor de Solinari y unas pocas antorchas. Noto que estoy temblando, aunque no sé si es debido al frío de la noche o al lugar en el que me encuentro. La Torre está prácticamente abandonada, apenas unos pocos soldados salvaguardan el paso y se sorprenden mucho al verme allí. Me rodean, pero no tengo miedo, ya no. Me descubro el rostro y ellos se apartan, sorprendidos. Saben que no debería encontrarme en el lugar, pero aún así me franquean el paso. Ninguno se acerca, nunca nadie se atreve a acercárseme. Nadie excepto tú. Tú fuiste la única persona capaz de penetrar en el duro caparazón de hielo en el que había envuelto mi vida, la impenetrable faz con la que me cubría cada mañana. Solo tú conseguiste traer un poco de calidez a mis ojos, solo tú lograste que cambiara mi manera de pensar, que me indujo a darme cuenta de lo equivocados que estábamos permitiendo que las cosas ocurrieran a nuestro alrededor sin inmiscuirnos nunca, como si los sucesos del mundo no pudieran tocarnos, como si no formáramos parte de él.

Creías en la paz a pesar de ser un guerrero. Creías en que los pueblos podríamos unirnos y luchar juntos contra la oscuridad. Por eso mañana haré lo que me manda el deber.

Un soldado me corta el paso según llego a la puerta donde te encuentras, sorprendido de ver a una mujer deambulando por la Torre. Yo solo espero, mientras su compañero le susurra algo al oído al bañar mi rostro la luz de las antorchas. Sonrío al ver como sus ojos aumentan de tamaño y se deshace en disculpas, como casi todos los caballeros. Tú no eras así, no solo porque no pertenecieras realmente a la orden, pues en tu corazón y en tu alma eras uno de ellos, sino porque veías el mundo de una manera diferente. Quizás fuera debido a las circunstancias en las que creciste, o quizás por los compañeros que tuviste, pero lo cierto es que no te pareces en nada a los pomposos caballeros que se ven defendiendo la Torre del Sumo Sacerdote estos días. Cuando los miro, pienso en ti, y no veo más que un reflejo de lo que debiste ver el día que nos conocimos. Sí, yo debía de ser tan pomposa como estos jóvenes, sino más. Pero a pesar de mis comentarios hacia ti y hacia los tuyos, no me abandonaste, aún no me has abandonado. Pero es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar a vivir de nuevo. 

Por fin llego a mi destino, te encuentras allí tumbado, cualquiera podía pensar que solo estás dormido, pero sabemos que eso no es verdad. Nadie sabe a que es debido que tu cuerpo no se haya deteriorado lo más mínimo, pero, a quien le importa el motivo, el caso es que estás exactamente igual al día que te conocí. Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla a pesar de que me había prometido a mi misma que no lloraría, hoy no. Pensé que ya había agotado las lágrimas pero veo que no es así. 

Comienzo a hablarte, en principio en voz muy baja, pues supongo que no sería muy normal que una princesa elfa hablara ella sola ¿verdad?. Pero en fin, a quien le importa. Hoy he venido a decirte que mañana me caso querido, no por amor, pues bien sabes que mi corazón te acompaña y te acompañará siempre, pero lo hago por el bien de nuestro pueblo, para defender los ideales en los que siempre creíste, y para continuar luchando por la paz, como seguro hubieras querido que hiciera. 

He de irme, llevó demasiado tiempo aquí y no quiero que noten mi ausencia. No temas, el grifo me dejara en un lugar seguro, nadie sabrá que he estado aquí, excepto los caballeros de guarda.. Pero será fácil convencerlos para que no digan nada ¿Verdad?. Una queda sonrisa aflora a mis labios mientras me inclino para darte un beso en tus fríos labios. Tras mi última muestra de afecto, me giro para partir. Que Paladine vele en tu descanso amor mío. 


End file.
